Promesas cumplidas
by Winned
Summary: Un compromiso por el bien del pueblo, una joven princesa e inocente quinceañera, un joven príncipe mujeriego y pervertido de 20 años de edad, a pesar de 5 años de diferencia se ven forzados a contraer nupcias.
1. Comprometidos

**NA: en este finc Duncan no es punk y utilice los nombres de… bueno, ustedes lo van a notar ya que quería darle más toque xD, díganme que piensan ya que siempre quise hacer un finc como este =D**

**Un beso**

**Bye**

**Dedicado a:**

**LadyGaGaSuperFan**

**quien ya va matando a casi todo el imperio chino xD, tkm y espero mas de tus INCREIBLE Y EMOCIONANTES fincs =D**

**

* * *

**

**POV DE NADIE**

En una habitación un tanto luminosa, se encontraban 2 jóvenes durmiendo, el chico lenta y perezosamente abrió los ojos he intento levantarse para frotarse la cabeza ya que tenia resaca pero algo selo impido, tenía a una chica de cabellos negros durmiendo placentera mente en su pecho, esta lentamente abrió los ojos y lo único que dijo fue

-…quiero mi dinero…

-está en la mesa, solo vete y no digas nada

Dicho esto la chica se levanto y empezó a cambiarse, al finalizar tomo una bolsa con monedas adentro encima de la dicha mesa para luego retirarse, ¿Quién era?, una de las tantas prostitutas que estaban para Duncan, Duncan Candorebantoe Montesco… apuesto joven de 20 años quien perdió su virginidad desde los 16 años, príncipe y futuro rey de Ametris.

La puerta lentamente se abrió, de ella apareció una mujer que cualquier hombre la definiría como sexi, esta de 25 años de edad, consejera y tutora real… Heather…

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- dijo el joven con un fuerte dolor de cabeza hundiendo su almohada en su rostro

-valla, que mal humor tienes esta mañana _cariño_

Se semi-levanto con enojo en su rostro-¡te he dicho millones de veces que no me digas cariño!

-¿Por qué no?, cuando robe tu virginidad no paraba de decirte así y para nada le desagrado

-¡estaba ebrio!

-claro…

-¿qué educación es esa?, no has pedido permiso para entrar a mi habitación y no has hecho reverencia

- solo vine a informarte que tu coronación será después de que contraigas nupcias

-genial… ¡Espera ¿Qué?

-significa que tendrás que casarte, ya hemos encontrado a una prometida para ti; la princesa de Neo Verona

Este bufo -no me casare

Esta sonrió-tendrás que hacerlo o no se convertirá en rey

La ignoro -no me importa, no tengo el menor interés en ser el rey de Ametris

-me temo que eso no lo decides tu, el pueblo esta cayendo y con tu matrimonio este se repondrá

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Courtney Fiammatto Asto Capuleto

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-15 años

No le creyó -no, ya enserio

-tiene 15, príncipe

-debes estar bromeando, ¡no me casare con una niña!, tengo 20 años; pensaran que soy un pedófilo

-ya está decidido príncipe, la boda será dentro de 2 semanas y ella vendrá esta noche con su familia para conocerle

-debes estar bromeando

-trátela bien

-no tienes que decírmelo, no soy un animal

-bueno en un sentido de la palabra por que en otro tiendes a ser salvaje

Duncan entendió la indirecta y se sonrojo, debía admitir que era un poco pervertido, dicho esto la dama se retiro cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, de eso la puerta recibió un almohadazo de parte del futuro rey

Susurro para sí -vieja corrompedora de menores

**POV DE NADIE**

Me encontraba en la terraza real, mi madre me había citado ahí y como prometió apareció

-Buenos días hija mía- dijo tomando asiento frente a su hija

-buenos días madre, ¿podrías decirme la razón por la que me citaste aquí tan temprano?

-mi pequeña… lo diré sin rodeos, estas comprometida y dentro de 2 semanas te casaras

-¡¿Qué?

-el rey de Ametris me ha pedido tu mano para su hijo y selo he concedido

-¿Por… por qué?

-tu padre y el son grandes amigos y su pueblo está cayendo en la pobreza y necesitan nuestra ayuda la cual obtendrán al unirlos en matrimonio

-pero madre… yo… yo no…- no pudo terminar, su llanto no la dejaba continuar con lagrimas resbalar por sus mejillas mientras apretaba una especial pulsera

Su madre se acerco a ella y miro con gran atención la bella pulsera con esmeraldas -debes recordar no intimar con él, ya que si por alguna circunstancia te separas de este, serás desterrada de nuestro pueblo al no ser virgen siendo menor de edad

-pero siempre en la primera noche de bodas- su madre la interrumpió

-he hablado eso con el rey y está de acuerdo, no tienes porque preocuparte- dijo mientras la abrazaba, lentamente se separo y dijo- ¡traigan la pintura!- dicho esto los mayordomos trajeron un cuadro y quitaron una sabana que se encontraba cubriéndola, en la pintura había un joven

-es apuesto- dijo la princesa sonrojada

La reina de Neo Verona sonrió -¿lo es cierto?, el será tu futuro esposo; el príncipe de Ametris… Duncan Candorebantoe Montesco…

Dicho esto Courtney contemplo con más detalle la pintura, sinceramente era muy apuesto, musculoso y poseedor de unos ojos hermosos pero… ¿era de buenos sentimientos?...

* * *

**Continuara xD, se que es mas corto de lo que acostumbro pero díganme lo que opinan dejando reviews *ojos de perrito*, tengan en cuenta que siempre dejo reviews **

**Duncan: chantajista**

**Yo: sh, sino no te casare con Court y la casare con Justin**

**Duncan: no serias capaz **

**Yo: ¿quieres ver?**

**Duncan:…. ¡dejen reviews! **

**Pd: ya estoy escribiendo el nuevo cap. De "Nuestra vida" ¡Y gracias por sus reviews! =D**


	2. Virgen

**POV DE COURTNEY**

Me encontraba en mi habitación peinándome el cabello después de la charla con mi madre y todavía no lo aceptaba… no aceptaba casarme con un desconocido…

Escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta y solo me limite a decir- adelante- era mi madre

-Courtney, vengo a decirte que esta noche iremos a a conocer en persona a tu prometido así que arréglate y vístete con tu mejor vestido

-…si… Mamá…- la antes mencionada estuvo a punto de salir de mi habitación pero se limito a voltear a verme y dijo…

-y por favor… aunque no lo conozcas trátalo bien

-…si…- dije afligida, dicho esto se retiro…

**POV DE DUNCAN**

Me encontraba en mi habitación con una botella de güisqui, ya casi la abría pero… Heather entro a mi habitación ¡sin tocar! y me la arrebato de las manos

-¿¡qué demonios haces?

En tono sarcástico con una sonrisa -intentando ponerme ebrio hasta morir del hígado

-¡no puedes emborracharte hoy! ¡Se supone que hoy conocerás a los reyes Neo Verona!

-¡no me casare con una niña!

Lentamente se acerco a mi susurrando en mi oído -…Duncan… ¿por mi?

La aleje-no lo creo, todavía estoy sobrio

Mientras hablaba-falta poco para que la familia Neo Verona llegue- se llevaba todas mis bebidas alcohólicas- será mejor que te vistas- dicho esto se fue, me dirigí al estante donde anteriormente se encontraban mis güisquis, rones y vinos

Susurre-que mujer tan cruel…

**30 minutos después…**

Ya estaba listo, llevaba el típico esmoquin con zapatos negros… no fue tan difícil alistarme

-… ¿puedo pasar?...- dijo una voz muy conocida para mi

-pasa- y eso hizo, era mi madre

-Duncan, hijo mío…- dijo con notable nostalgia -tanto tiempo y al fin vas a casarte

-…madre, sabes que solo es por el pueblo, además es una niña y tal vez no duremos casados ni una semana

-¿y si te enamoras de la pequeña?

Bufe –no lo creo…- dije con ironía

**POV DE NADIE**

Un carruaje se detenía en la gran entrada de donde el conductor proseguía a abrir la puerta y bajar a la familia real que eran nada más y nada menos que la reina, el rey y la princesa.

La reina lucia elegante al igual que el rey, pero la que de verdad lucia no solo elegante, sino bella y refinada… era Courtney con un hermoso vestido color plata el cual llevaba un escote mostrando un poco sus pechos, tenia zapatillas del mismo color y portaba una tiara de diamantes hermosísima acompañada de su fiel pulsera mientras su cabello estaba suelto como una cascada de chocolate.

La familia entro al palacio y permanecieron en un salón amplio muy elegante y al frente las típicas escaleras que le daban un toque muy refinado al salón **(NA: vallan a google y busquen escaleras de salón, la segunda imagen) **pero rápidamente una mujer se acerco a ellos.

**POV DE COURTNEY**

Hizo reverencia mientras decía-bienvenidos a Ametris, soy Heather, consejera y tutora real del futuro rey

- encantado- respondió el rey de Neo Verona, mi padre

-así que esta es su hija, no me dijeron que era tan hermosa-halago la pelinegra

-gracias-respondí secamente

Los mayordomos se acomodaron en fila e hicieron reverencia, lo mismo hizo Heather

Al fondo del salón, un joven bajaba las escaleras… era mi prometido, era fácil deducirlo ya que era exactamente como en la pintura, con mirada fija en nosotros, a su lado una mujer muy hermosa, rubia y ojos igual de hermosos que los del príncipe, cuando finalmente terminaron de bajar las escaleras se dirigieron a donde nosotros nos encontrábamos y luego Heather nos presento ante ellos

-Con el honor de presentar al rey, la reina y la princesa Fiammatto Asto Capuleto del reino Neo Verona, su majestad

**POV DE DUNCAN**

Lentamente me acerque a la pequeña chica, tome su mano y le di un ligero beso- mucho gusto, soy Duncan Candorebantoe Montesco príncipe de Ametris- dije por primera vez mi puesto con orgullo, debía admitir que mi prometida era muy hermosa pero tan solo era una niña, con ese simple gesto de cortesía se encontraba muy sonrojada

-mu-mu-mucho gusto mi-mi Lord- ¿ven a lo que me refiero?

-un gusto conocerlo, príncipe- dijo el rey de Neo Verona, nos estrechamos las manos en forma de confianza

Lentamente me acerque a la reina- un placer- tome su mano y le di un ligero beso, la reina me miraba sorprendida

-lo mismo digo, joven

-quiero presentarles a mi madre, Rose Montesco de Candorebantoe – mi madre dio una pequeña reverencia

-es un placer conocer a la futura familia, disculpen la ausencia de mi esposo pero este emprendió un viaje de negocios

De eso todos nos dirigimos al comedor con el banquete ya servido

-así que dime Duncan, ¿Cuántos años tienes?- me pregunto la reina de Neo Verona

**POV DE NADIE**

-veinte años, hijo único

-Courtney tiene quince, solo cinco años de diferencia-agrego el rey

-Duncan, ¿Qué tal si llevas a Courtney a que conozca su nuevo hogar?- dijo la reina de Ametris, madre de Duncan

Lentamente el futuro rey dirigió su vista a la quinceañera -está bien, si la hermosa princesa está de acuerdo-dijo el hombre.

-s-s-si-dijo cohibida la niña debido a la ardiente mirada que tenia Duncan sobre su cuerpo.

-vamos-dicho esto Duncan tomo la mano de Courtney y se alejaron del lugar.

El príncipe guiaba a su prometida por los corredores del palacio, rodeado de hermosas pinturas, grandes, antiguas y caras vasijas, alrededor de paredes pintadas de colores oscuros dándole un toque gótico, por otro lado la joven princesa evitaba ver el rostro del príncipe apenada por su anterior comportamiento, luego de varios minutos llegaron a un hermoso balcón con una excelente vista adornada con las hermosas estrellas, la quinceañera no dudo en dirigirse hasta el final del balcón pero en un movimiento brusco callo en el suelo su preciada pulsera sin darse cuenta de ello…

…el príncipe no estaba mirando precisamente al cielo sino al cuerpo de su futura esposa, era tan excitante mirarla que una sonrisa perversa se dibujo en su rostro al imaginarla con el desnudos en su cama haciéndole el amor, rápidamente despejo esos pensamientos morbosos de su cabeza… ¡a penas la había conocido! además, era una niña y el ya era un hombre, simplemente no podía…

Así que busco un tema de conversación para despejar sus perversiones

-entonces… tienes 15 años

-sí, los acabo de cumplir 3 semanas atrás- dijo ella con inocencia

-cuéntame de ti- dijo directamente

-bueno, se cocinar, me encanta leer y hacer bocetos, principalmente de flores- respondió la niña con dulzura

-gustos exquisitos para una persona exquisita- dijo el príncipe haciendo sonrojar a la joven

-¿y a usted, mi Lord?... si-si me permite saberlo- dijo la niña nuevamente sonrojada

-bueno, en cuanto a mí me gusta hacer ejercicio al aire libre, se pelear con la espada, tocar el piano y me fascina la lectura- dijo el joven de ojos verdeazulado

-usted es muy talentoso majestad- aclaro

-quiero confesarte algo

-adelante…

-sinceramente no deseo casarme contigo, ¿sabes?- dijo esperando no haberla ofendido

-bueno, creo estar de acuerdo con usted… ¡sin ofender su majestad!- dijo ella intentando corregirse

-solo deseo casarme contigo para que mi pueblo vuelva a ser prospero como antes, y eso solo pasara si contraemos nupcias

-entiendo alteza- dijo ella, el joven lentamente se agacho y recogió una hermosa pulsera con esmeraldas a su alrededor

-¿es tuya?

Ella la miro y desconcertada miro su muñeca -¡si-si! Muchas gracias- dijo la joven sonriendo, colocando la pulsera de vuelta a su muñeca

El muchacho se fijo que tenía unas palabras grabadas "pureza" "inocencia" "castidad" "el es el único" se extraño así que no dudo y le pregunto a su prometida.

-y ¿qué significan esas palabras en la pulsera?-pregunto indago

-bueno en mi reino se respeta mucho la castidad en las jóvenes y a partir de nuestro quinceavo cumpleaños se nos da esta pulsera que nos recuerda que debemos permanecer vírgenes hasta las nupcias sino seremos desterradas para siempre del reino- Concluyo la muchacha con preocupación

El joven se quedo en seco -bueno será mejor que volvamos con los demás, ¿no te parece?-propuso

-si-dijo ella alegremente

Los dos volvieron hacia donde los demás, el príncipe se encontraba pensando en lo que le había contado la princesa… en verdad ahora sí que no podía hacerla su mujer ya que el solo quería a las mujeres por una noche y no quería casarse, además si deciden separarse ella tendrá que volver a su reino donde entonces la desterrarían.

-¡DUNCAN!, ¡DUNCAN! – el joven príncipe salió de sus pensamientos

-Disculpa madre- dijo avergonzado al notar que todos lo miraban

-bueno, como decía; ya está todo preparado y dentro de 3 días aremos una fiesta para anunciar su matrimonio y en 2 semanas se hará la boda

-…si…- dijeron los novios sin mucho entusiasmo…

* * *

**Bueno… ¿Qué tal?**

**Feo, aburrido, exagerado, largo y nada interesante, corto y nada interesante, ustedes dejen reviews *ojos de perrito abandonado, mojado y hambriento***

**Dedicado a MIREYA DXC =D, eres una gran escritora y una de mis mejores amigas en esta pag y te deseo lo mejor =D**

**Los leo**

**Bye**


	3. El incomodo silencio

**POV DE NADIE**

**3 DIAS DESPUES**

La noche de la fiesta había llegado y se había decidido que fuera en el palacio del príncipe, los empleados hicieron todo para que este quedara deslumbrante.

Había mucho revuelo ya que se encontraban muchos invitados amigos y familiares del príncipe como de la princesa quienes también habían invitado. Barios carruaje se detenían en la gran entrada de donde un mayordomo disponía a abrir el gran portón y bajar a las damiselas, diversas reinas, reyes y princesas.

Los novios ya se encontraban en la fiesta, se encontraban al fondo del salón sentados en una hermosa mesa de caoba, en lugar de charlar y conocerse mejor no decían palabra alguno; simplemente observaban a los invitados bailar en el gran salón hasta que Heather hizo reverencia y hablo.

-Muy buenas noches a todos, mis más sinceras gracias por haber aceptado nuestra invitación para anunciar el futuro matrimonio del príncipe Duncan Candorebantoe Montesco príncipe de Ametris y la doncella Courtney Fiammatto Asto Capuleto princesa de Neo Verona- todos los invitados aplaudieron y la pelinegra continuo- si son tan amables de abrir espacio al centro del salón, la pareja bailara el vals- dicho esto miro a Duncan con una sonrisa pero este lo miraba con rencor.

El príncipe se levantó de su asiento y le ofreció su mano a la hermosa quinceañera -¿me lo permites?- esta respondió tomando su mano, lentamente caminaron hasta el centro del salón sin mirarse el uno al otro, ya en el punto acordado el futuro rey tomo a la doncella de la cintura atrayéndola más a él, en cuanto a ella su mano libre la coloco suavemente en su hombro; la música comenzó a escucharse, la pareja se movía al compas de la música pero el silencio permanecía, todos observaban maravillados a la pareja entre miles de murmureos "son una hermosa pareja" "que envidia" "su matrimonio será prospero" "el joven Duncan, es muy apuesto" "que niña más bella"…

-al menos deberían intentarlo- dijo la reina de Neo Verona a la reina de Ametris

-ay que tener paciencia- respondió la antes mencionada

-es necesario que ellos hagan un pequeño sacrificio- dijo el rey de Neo Verona

-¿pequeño?- dijo su esposa, pero este solo sonrió

De eso la pareja se detuvo, la canción había sido corta; lentamente se acercaron a su lugar y continuaron sin dirigirse la palabra, lentamente los invitados empezaron ha acercarse a los novios para desearles lo mejor, todo estuvo con calma hasta que un niño se acerco

-… ¡hola!

La princesa lo miro y sonrió -hola pequeño

-¿se van a casar?- esta miro a su novio con sonrojo

-ha… si…

-¡¿y van a tener muchos hijos?- esto hizo que ambos se sonrojara esquivándose más la mirada, si es que era posible

-¡Emanuel!- se escucho a lo lejos, entonces el niño salió corriendo; lo más probable es que su madre lo llamaba; la noche prosiguió incómodamente para el futuro matrimonio, cuando al fin se habían retirado todos los invitados, Courtney con toda su familia se despidieron amablemente y se fueron; la castaña no pudo evitar sonrojarse al despedirse de su prometido, cuando finalmente regreso a su hogar intento dormir pero no podía dejar de pensar en cómo sería vivir en ese enorme palacio como esposa de Duncan Candorebantoe Montesco…

…ella estaba completamente segura que este estaba decepcionado sobre casarse con ella, después de todo ella era una niña y un hombre como él desea una mujer…

Mientras tanto el joven príncipe paso toda la noche pensando en su prometida, incluso tuvo que ir al baño a enfriarse debido a los no tan inocentes pensamientos que tenia

**Flashback**

Duncan estaba durmiendo con Courtney en su sueño, su cuerpo, su rostro y todo de ella y de pronto y sin avisar sintió un gran estimulo en su entrepierna lo que lo llevo a ir al baño.

-¡demonios!, ¡sal de mi cabeza! –Dijo exasperado-¡seguro bebí de mas y sueño puras tonterías! -recrimino

Luego se dio un baño y se volvió a dormir pero no fue capaz de apartar a su prometida de su sueño…

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

**Bueno... se que esta corto pero lo queria dejar en esa parte...un adelanto… ¡EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP. SE CASAN! =D**

**Espero que no lo hayan visto muy aburrido**

**¿Reviews? **

**¡Dedicado a ****pankeckes****!**


	4. ¿Tendremos un final feliz?

**POV DE NADIE**

**2 semanas después, el día de la boda**

-¡OUCH!-exclamo adolorido el príncipe por un pinchazo que había recibido-¡ODIO ESTO!-grito enfadado, las costureras se aseguraban de que el traje la quedara a la perfección

-deja de moverte, Duncan- dijo su madre mientras pensaba "todavía es un niño", luego lo miro con una sonrisa picara y este se dio cuenta -¿Qué pensara Courtney si te ve así?, además eres demasiado hombrecito para estar haciendo esas cosas-concluyo

-¡Vamos mama!, no digas tonterías-dijo sonrojado-¡OUCH!-se quejo

-¡Esta listo!-dijo orgullosa una de las costurera-ahora ya puede ir como se debe príncipe Duncan, ahora sí que le va a gustar a la princesa-dijo la costurera orgullosa de su trabajo

-¡Les ha quedado perfecto chicas!-exclamo asombrada la reina con los resultados del arreglo-ahora sí que el traje esta a su medida-siguió diciendo la rubia -pero que haces allí parado Duncan, mírate-le dijo su madre–vamos o que ¿tienes vergüenza?-pregunto picara.

-sí, sí, si-respondió desganado el futuro rey, se bajo de la sillita de donde lo estaban midiendo y se puso frente al espejo, debía admitir que lucía guapo y no era por presumir, su traje era negro lo que lo hacía lucir muy elegante y varonil y como era el mayor que Courtney, la costumbre era que en los hombres si era mayor que la mujer debía ir de negro y la mujer que era pura debía ir de blanco.

-Si me veo bastante bien, lo lamento por las pobres mujeres que me perderán-dijo un príncipe machista-"y con las que no tendré oportunidad de acostarme" pensó un poco molesto

**YA EN LA IGLESIA**

Todo el reino estaba invitado a ese gran evento, este se llevaría a cabo en la iglesia de Ametris; esta iglesia era grande y bonita, ya había un gran número de personas en el lugar, el sacerdote ya había llegado al igual que el príncipe, solo faltaba la presencia de la novia.

Duncan esperaba a su futura esposa, el nerviosismo de no verla llegar lo estaba matando mientras su madre lo miraban con cara burlona desde su asiento, en verdad era gracioso verlo tan nervioso.

La marcha nupcial empezó a tocar, de la mano de su padre llegaba Courtney con mirada triste, Duncan ignoro esto ya que, Courtney se veía hermosa, como un ángel con su cabello recogido en rizos dejando que dos hermosos mechones sobresalieran su maquillaje no muy excesivo pero que le resaltaba su hermosura y su vestido blanco con un hermoso escote y espalda descubierta.

El rey de Neo Verona le entrego a su hija a Duncan quien la puso a su lado, la ceremonia transcurrió normalmente, la cual finalizo con las últimas palabras del sacerdote

-puede besar a la novia…

Duncan y Courtney se pusieron de frente el uno al otro, ojos crises con ojos verdeazulados se encontraron, el príncipe no deseaba besarla en contra de su voluntad pero era parte de la ceremonia, lentamente tuvo que bajarse ya que era más alto que ella mientras se inclinaba cerrando los ojos lentamente, la princesita sonrojada al ver esta acción cerró sus ojos como accediendo, así que el príncipe procedió y la beso.

Todos aplaudieron ante este acto pero la pareja en lugar de sentirse felices se sentían bastante confundidos… era un sentimiento que no sabían descifrar.

El nuevo matrimonio se encontraban saludando a las personas quienes les deseaban felicidad pero de seguro eso no sería así.

Luego fue la fiesta de bodas, se abrió el baile y los recién casados se sentaron en sus mesas y en lugar de poder charlar y conocerse mejor no decían palabra alguna; la fiesta había terminado y el carruaje de los recién casados se dirigía hacia al palacio del príncipe. Courtney se encontraba asustada ya que sería su primera noche juntos y no sabía si el príncipe cumpliría el acuerdo de no tocarla a menos que sea su voluntad, ella no quería empezó a llorar en silencio pero no pudo evitarlo; Duncan la miro pero no tenía que ser un genio para saber que era debido a él…

Trato de sonar lo más amable posible -¿Por qué lloras?... en verdad te verías más linda si sonrieras en lugar de llorar-dijo con una dulce sonrisa que a la princesa derritió como un helado en el sol.

-es que…-no sabía cómo decirle la verdad así que le dijo-extraño a mi Madre al igual que a mi Padre- en parte era verdad ya que tendría que vivir en el palacio de Ametris a partir de ahora.

-pero esa no es la única razón ¿verdad?–dijo sabiéndolo de antemano que era por el pero aun así decidió seguir preguntando.

-bueno también es por…-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas pero tenía que ser sincera, mentir no era su fuerte-¡…por usted…!-finalizo para luego explotar en llanto segura de que el príncipe la odiaría por eso.

-¿pero acaso te he hecho algo?, dime -pregunto– ni siquiera veo el por qué de ello- finalizo

-lo siento, pero es que como sabe en la noche de luna de miel los recién casados acostumbran a…-pero antes de terminar esta se sonrojo terriblemente –usted sabe…

Duncan entendió y le dijo-escucha, tú sabes que no deseaba casarme contigo; ya te lo dije, y aunque hubiera querido no lo hubiera hecho a menos que tu hubieras querido ¿entiendes?, no sé por qué todo el mundo cree que soy un pervertido-finalizo el Duncan inconscientemente.

La princesa rio terriblemente sonrojada pero divertida por como este lo dijo, Duncan apenado por lo que había dicho se movió al lado contrario de la princesa para que esta no viera su sonrojo, se extraño porque él no solía actuar así con las mujeres, el siempre había sido un seductor.

-Ves, luces más hermosa cuando ríes que cuando lloras-le dijo este divertido para luego observar a la princesa más sonrojada que antes, en verdad era hermoso ver esas dos mejillas teñidas de ese rosado tan claro.

El carruaje se detuvo enfrente del gran portón del palacio de Ametris, el nuevo hogar de la princesa.

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**Estoy asiendo algo cortos los cap… en mi opinión… díganme si los quieren mas largos… ¡pero no prometo nada! xD**

**Dejen reviews con ideas =D**

**cap. dedicado a:LadyGaGaSuperFan**

**Bye**


	5. No me he enamorado, y no lo are

**POV DE NADIE**

El carruaje se detuvo en el gran portón del palacio dejando ver a Heather y a su espalda un gran número de sirvientes lo más probable para recoger las pertenencias de la castaña que se encontraba en la parte trasera del carruaje.

-Bienvenida princesa, espero que se sienta en casa y haremos todo lo posible para que su permanencia aquí sea grata-le dijo Heather amablemente a lo que Courtney quien agradeció la cortesía recibida- nuestros empleados no dudaran en ayudarle en cualquier percance que tenga - Tanto las numerosas mucamas como los muchos sirvientes haciendo reverencia.

-gracias-volvió a decir la castaña con una sonrisa sincera y hermosa, Duncan miraba embelesado a Courtney quien era tan amable, cortes y tan sincera que…

-príncipe, ¿va a quedarse allí o va a acompañar a su esposa hacia su habitación? –término diciendo la pelinegra con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-si-dijo este molesto

Luego de que dejaran todas las pertenencias de la princesa en la habitación asignada **exclusivamente para ella** a orden del príncipe, todos se habían retirado dejando a Courtney sola.

-"_el rey fue tan considerado conmigo, ni siquiera se molesto_"-pensó la chica acomodando sus prendas en una gaveta, pero mientras lo hacía encontró entre sus ropas un obsequio muy hermoso, delgado y alargado con forma rectangular, en el había una nota

_-Querida hija mía, ahora estas casada y tal vez sea duro vivir en ese palacio a partir de ahora, así que te obsequio este regalo para que te veas libre de desahogar tus más profundos pensamientos; con amor…tu madre. __**(NA: no sean mal pensados como yo xD)**_ -esta cuidadosamente retiro la envoltura y se encontró con un famoso libro el cual todos definimos como un diario

-es muy hermoso-dijo al fijarse en el diseño de este, era rosa con detalles de lentejuelas en el centro en forma de corazón, se sentó en un escritorio; busco una pluma la cual mojo con tinta y empezó a escribir…

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy es mi primera noche en Ametris, a pesar que desearía seguir en el palacio de Neo Verona el cual es mi hogar no tengo permitido tal cosa. Me han recibido muy bien y me hicieron sentir como en casa pero no puedo evitar sentirme triste, oficialmente estoy casada con Duncan Candorebantoe Montesco príncipe de Ametris, con el cual he contraído nupcias para que su pueblo salga de la pobreza en la que se encuentra; este a pesar de ser 5 años mayor que yo ha sido muy caballeroso conmigo, me ha dicho que no desea hacerme suya pero yo la verdad me siento aliviada; ha sido muy amable conmigo pero no dejo de pensar que es un poco solitario aunque la verdad no lo conozco para juzgarlo de tal manera. No puedo decir que haberme casado haya sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida pero intentare poner algo de mi parte._

_Courtney Fiammatto Asto Capuleto._

Luego de escribir puso el diario bajo su almohada, se coloco su ropa de dormir y se acostó en su cama para descansar pero se le hizo un poco imposible… ¿Por qué?, en la habitación había un pintura en el cual ella estaba en medio de un beso con su…esposo…

* * *

Duncan cansado de tan tedioso viaje se acostó en su sillón, era tan solitaria esa habitación con colores oscuros y grises en la cual no había luz ya que no había tenido deseo de encender los candelabros que iluminaban el recinto; se levantó del sillón y lentamente se acercó a un armario, lo abrió y sonrió maliciosamente, este tenía una pequeña dotación de botellas de licor, tomo una y se sentó en el sillón nuevamente intentando abrir la botella pero en eso escucho como la puerta de su habitación se habría, la persona que apareció detrás de ella que era nada más y nada menos que Heather .

-que quieres ahora- dijo Duncan en tono de fastidio -¿vienes a molestarme otra vez?-pregunto sarcásticamente.

-yo solo quería verte ¿hay algo de malo en eso?-pregunto también con tono sarcástico

Este rio- No me hagas reír y ¿desde cuándo nació esa repentina preocupación por mi?-pregunto con otra pisca de sarcasmo

-bueno… es que ahora que estas casado debo de velar por mis intereses, ¿no crees?-cuestiono-y por cierto… ¿por qué no quisiste compartir a habitación con la princesa, si se supone que esta era su noche de bodas? -termino diciendo con una sonrisa malvada.

-no amo a esa mujer… o mejor dicho niña, porque eso es lo que es para mí, una niña y no voy a estar acostándome con la primera que se me aparezca- concluyo

-¿acaso el gran Duncan no quiere estar con una mujer?, ¡creo que debo estar sonando despierta!-dijo burlona

-si acaso supieras el número de mujeres con las que he estado no hablarías de esa manera- dijo este con una sonrisa arrogante

-veamos… después de mi… ¿cuántas han sido?-pregunto con una sonrisa arrogante -además creo que nunca habrá una mujer como yo-dijo esta seductoramente intentando acercarse a él pero este selo impidió.

-sabes que lo que paso esa noche fue un terrible error, no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy que seas tú la que se ha llevado mi castidad -finalizo

Luego de decir esto abrió la botella de licor y lo vacio en una copa que tenía en la mano y bebió todo su contenido de un trago mientras que Heather solo lo miraba para luego agregar.

-sírveme un poco-dijo sacando una copa de un armario.

-¿y esa novedad?, tu y la bebida-dijo este con socarronería- siempre eres tú la que dice que la bebida me hace daño -termino diciendo Duncan

-bueno, no está mal que de vez en cuando si uno varia la rutina-dijo mirándolo

Duncan solo suspiro y sirvió el contenido en la copa dándoselo a la mujer, en esto pasaron el tiempo, en beber licor hasta que Duncan ya afectado por el alcohol al ver a Heather sintió una necesidad de ella y esta se vio por lo mismo con la vieja excusa de que "querían recordar los viejos tiempos" y en un momento repentino Duncan la beso violentamente y al mismo tiempo adentrando su lengua pidiendo permiso, esta gustosa le dio acceso y ambas lenguas se encontraron empezando una competencia en la que Duncan era quien estaba ganando, Duncan condujo a Heather hacia su cama acariciando todo su cuerpo en el momento ambos cayeron en esta, Duncan encima de esta, eso era el preludio a una noche de pura lujuria pero no amor.

* * *

Ya de mañana un ruido en la parte de abajo despertó a la princesa quien dormía plácidamente en su recamara, finalmente había logrado dormir… ¿Cómo lo hizo?, quito la pintura de la pared y la puso boca abajo, esta con un poco de molestia se levanto y se aseo para luego vestirse con uno de sus acostumbrados vestidos, mas tarde bajo al jardín que era sin duda más grande que el de su propio palacio, este tenía gran variedad de hermosas flores; algo que el jardín del palacio Neo Verona no poseía. Luego logro divisar a Heather con rostro enojado pero aun así decidió hablarle.

-Bu-buenos días señorita Heather-saludo está un poco temerosa-¿co-como esta?-pregunto amablemente, para luego notar que ella tenía el brazo rojo, como si selo hubieran apretado fuertemente, esta noto su mirada y se cubrio con su mano

-¿ha visto a Duncan?-pregunto en un tono seco para luego mirar a la chica quien movió la cabeza los lados en señal de negación -si lo ves dile que necesito hablar con él-dijo para luego seguir-ah y se me olvidaba aquí se desayuna a las siete de la mañana, se merienda a las doce del mediodía y se cena a las seis en de la tarde; se me había olvidado decírselo pero ahora esta avisada- dicho esto se retiro dejando a la chica sola.

Esta no tenía hambre así que decidió seguir caminando un rato mas hasta que escucho un ruido proveniente de los arbustos y decidió averiguar que era y para su sorpresa se trataba del futuro rey quien se encontraba entrenando haciendo abdominales con el pecho descubierto, este se veía varonil y guapo; lo cual hizo que el corazón de la princesa palpitara a mil por hora, decidió irse pero piso una ramita que había en el suelo y esto hizo que el príncipe volteara.

Courtney trato de esconderse pero fue inútil, el príncipe la había visto, ella quería pensar como se disculparía por su interrupción pero en sus divagaciones no se dio cuenta que el príncipe se acercaba hacia ella semidesnudo; cuando esta lo noto se sonrojo y retrocedió pero él se volvió a acercar lo suficiente como para notar el adorable sonrojo que tenia la niña en su rostro; por su parte Courtney no podía creer lo que estaba pasando ya que podía sentir el calor del cuerpo del príncipe.

-¿por qué te escondías de mi?-le pregunto a la chica que se encontraba mirándolo.

-Bu-bueno yo-yo no quise interrumpirlo, so-solo pasaba por aquí y…- un ruido en su estomago la interrumpió y la princesa parecía un tomate castaño –lo-lo siento yo…-pero antes de que pudiera terminare este la callo poniendo un dedo en su boca.

-no tienes porque pedir perdón, parece que no has desayunado; te escoltare hacia el comedor- dicho esto busco su camisa y fueron directo al comedor. Ya hay antes de que la princesa se sentara su esposo le dijo

-quiero presentarte a algunos empleados que no dudaran en ayudarte en cualquier percance que tengas- este simplemente aplaudió fuertemente y de la entrada del comedor entraron 4 chicos y 2 chicas, mientras el príncipe los nombraban estos hacían reverencia - ella es Bridgette nuestra estilista, Gwen normalmente ayuda a Trent en el arreglo el jardín pero cuando no hace eso junto con Bridgette sirven como mucamas, Justin es nuestro chef, Dj es nuestro veterinario y Geo- la princesa lo interrumpió

-¿veterinario?...-este que no respondía e hizo notar a la inocente quinceañera el acto inconsciente que había hecho- ¡pe-perdóneme su majestad!- este sonrió

-en el jardín hay diversos animales y para evitar que estos se enfermen tenemos nuestro exclusivo veterinario… - ya que era más alto que ella bajo un poco la mirada para verla- ¿entiendes?- esta sonrojada solo asintió- Geoff es el encargado de darles de comer y recoger las… am… gracias de ellos- volvió a mirarla- te los he presentado ya que ellos son los que posiblemente veras más seguido en el día y quiero que los conozcas para que no te sientas sola ya que dudo que te baste mi compañía

La joven nuevamente se sonroja y bajo la mirada -no-no diga eso- el príncipe sonrió nuevamente, disfrutaba verla sonrojada y se le estaba asiendo una costumbre, segundos después se sentó junto a su esposa y ordeno que se le sirviera el desayuno que consistía en un pedazo del pan más fino, mantequilla de la más deliciosa y jugo del más fresco acompañado de una fresca ensalada.

Poco tiempo después Justin sirvió el susodicho desayuno regalándole una sonrisa a la niña, el príncipe al notarlo murmuro lo suficientemente alto para que este lo escuchara -Justin, puedes retirarte- dicho esto el joven moreno hizo reverencia y regreso a la cocina, la niña miraba un poco avergonzada al príncipe.

-vamos, come-la alentó a lo que ella solo opto por comer y se maravillo ante el delicioso sabor que tenia.

-¿qué te parece?-le cuestiono el hombre con una sonrisa tan hermosa a ojos de la princesa.

-¡esta delicioso!-exclamo con sinceridad la chica, luego terminado el desayuno Gwen recogió los platos dejando a los jóvenes solos.

-y dime ¿ya te sientes mejor?-le pregunto con una sonrisa en la cara aunque al acordarse de lo acontecido con Heather la noche anterior, no podía dejar de sentirse como una basura y por sobre todo muy confundido…

-si, en verdad me siento mejor y gracias a usted por ser tan comprensivo y amable conmigo-le dijo esta con una de sus sonrisas que lo derretían.

Duncan se confundió aun mas ante esto y decidió retirarse sin decir nada dejando a la princesa confundida, esta también se retiro y se fue a su recamara, abrió su diario para escribir sus más preciados pensamientos.

_Querido diario:_

_No logro comprender totalmente al príncipe, me siento confundía aunque el hecho de presentarme a los empleados del palacio para no sentirme sola fue un lindo gesto de su parte; me atrevo a confesar que no logro sacar di mi mente el momento en que lo vi haciendo ejercicio en el jardín con el pecho descubierto, me siento muy confundida y torpe al ponerme nerviosa estando cerca de él comenzando a tartamudear. Sinceramente, creo saber lo que está pasando pero no estoy completamente convencida ya que nuestro matrimonio ha sido arreglado y prácticamente no nos conocemos, por el momento dejare descartada esa posibilidad. _

_Courtney Fiammatto Asto Capuleto._

Y escrito esto saco su cuaderno de bocetos y empezó a dibujar el paisaje tan hermoso que había afuera.

* * *

Duncan se encontraba confundido por lo que la princesa le dijo en el comedor, ella en verdad era una buena persona y el tan sucio al haberse acostado con esa mujer, pero aunque el alcohol lo cegó no es escusa, cuando despertó con Heather a su lado se sintió la peor cosa del mundo, se sintió un traidor a pesar de que Courtney solo era su esposa por título pero eso no cambiaba las cosas…seguía siendo su esposa, este tenía muchos pensamientos en la cabeza; desde el momento en que dijo esas palabras no podía dejar de sentirse confundido…

**Flashback**

El príncipe de Ametris se despertó y al instante sentía un gran dolor de cabeza, repentinamente intento pararse para así dirigirse al baño pero un peso en su pecho se lo impidió, este bajo un poco la mirada y vio a una chica de cabellos negros durmiendo placentera mente y así automáticamente recordó todo lo ocurrido en la noche anterior, este se froto el rostro… en verdad se sentía mal por lo que había hecho y aun mas por haberlo hecho con la persona que mas odiaba; en eso Heather se despertó…

-hola Duncan-le dijo esta con descaro, el príncipe la miro con rencor-¿qué pasa? ¿Estás decepcionado de mi?-le pregunto lujuriosa pero esté no contesto-¡vamos Duncan!, solo fue un error y había bebido demasiado, ya nunca me involucrare contigo-le contesto sonriendo pero este seguía sin responder -¡vamos, evitemos esto! ¿Porque no te casas conmigo y dejas a esa chiquilla tonta?-le dijo pero inmediatamente se arrepintió ya que Duncan la halo de un brazo lastimándola.

-¡no vuelvas ha hablar así de mi esposa!-le grito furioso haciendo más fuerza en el agarre que le tenía a Heather.

-¡oh vamos!, no me digas que te has enamorado de esa zorrita ¿¡ya empezó a coquetearte!-pregunto esta divertida pero recibió un jalón aun más fuerte en su brazo

-¡no te atrevas a confundirla contigo! ¡Puede ser mucho más joven que tu pero es más hermoso y pura de lo pudiste ser!

-¡claro que anoche eso no te importo mientras me susurrabas palabras de amor! ¡Anoche te olvidaste de ella!

-¡sabes bien que eso es falso! ¡En lugar de decir tu nombre dije el de mi esposa, olvide que estaba contigo!

-¡estabas muy borracho anoche! ¡No lo recuerdas bien!

-¡Deja de mentirte! ¡Tú y yo nunca fuimos algo!, solo fue una noche, ¡nada más! ¡Y que hipocresía la tuya que precisamente ahora que me encuentro casado y que me coronaran muy pronto como rey de Ametris vuelvas a interesarte por mí!, ¡deja de ser tan falsa! -le grito aventándola en la cama

Dicho esto se vistió para luego salir de la habitación azotando la puerta, definitivamente estaba tan furioso como confundido por haber defendido a Courtney como lo que es… su esposa, al igual que decir palabras de amor finalizando con su nombre cuando se encontraba con otra… en especial tratándose de Heather, prefirió no desayunar para ejercitarse un poco… necesitaba pensar…

Sabiendo que por su parte Heather estaba furiosa…

**Fin flashback**

-¡Duncan!-le grito Heather entrando repentinamente al cuarto de este-¡eres un maldito bastardo!-lo insulto sin importarle que hablaba con un príncipe que en poco tiempo seria rey…

-¡¿ahora qué quieres!-le grito Duncan en tono verdaderamente molesto por tal interrupción.

-¡¿cómo te atreves a preguntar cuando casi me golpeas esta mañana!-dijo falsamente indignada.

-deja de mentir y hacer una escena, sabes que eso no es verdad ya que yo solo te puse en tu puesto, no puedes estar insultando a las personas de esa manera y mucho menos a Courtney -se explico.

Heather soltó una carcajada para luego decir-te enamoraste de ese chiquilla, ¡no puedo creer que prefieras a esa niña que a mí!, una mujer completa en todos los sentidos-dijo con arrogancia.

-nunca he dicho que me he enamorado de ella, y si fuese así nunca selo comentaría a alguien como tu- esta lo miro con seriedad- puede que tú seas una mujer completa en todos los sentidos pero ella es inocente, pura y… virgen… cosas que no volverás a tener…

Esta apretó el puño -te are pagar por esto- dicho esto salió de la habitación con un portazo.

* * *

**Hola, ¿qué les pareció?; por poco y lo actualizo hasta mañana… ¡además esta vez el cap. es más largo!... *grillos*… ¡entiendan mi emoción xD…**

…**bueno… por si lo notaron cambien el rating a "M"… um… con el tiempo sabrán porque xD**

**Bueno, díganme si les gusto dejando reviews **

**Los leo chicos =D**

**Bye **

**Pd: cap. dedicado a LadyGagaSuperFan a quien quiero mucho y me ha dicho porque me suicidaría si fuera ha argentina xD… por si acaso no iré (L), espero que todo te vaya bien y no dejes de regarla como todos en el mundo xD**

**Ahora si… Bye xD**


	6. Otro de tus juegos

**POV DE NADIE**

-¡¿cómo te atreves a preguntar cuando casi me golpeas esta mañana!-dijo falsamente indignada.

-deja de mentir y hacer una escena, sabes que eso no es verdad ya que yo solo te puse en tu puesto, no puedes estar insultando a las personas de esa manera y mucho menos a Courtney -se explico.

Heather soltó una carcajada para luego decir-te enamoraste de ese chiquilla, ¡no puedo creer que prefieras a esa niña que a mí!, una mujer completa en todos los sentidos-dijo con arrogancia.

-nunca he dicho que me he enamorado de ella, y si fuese así nunca selo comentaría a alguien como tu- esta lo miro con seriedad- puede que tú seas una mujer completa en todos los sentidos pero ella es inocente, pura y… virgen… cosas que no volverás a tener…

Esta apretó el puño -te are pagar por esto- dicho esto salió de la habitación con un portazo.

Duncan por su parte, no podía imaginarse cómo podría soportar por más tiempo a alguien tan insolente como Heather… pero tenía que hacerlo, aun si no fuese su voluntad su madre lo obligaría; este frustrado se dirigió a la biblioteca, ya en ella tomo un libro y comenzó a leerlo, este lo vio tan interesante que estaba completamente enfocado. **(NA: es un revista porno xD, no mentira; es pervertido pero…xD)**

Mientras tanto, por una gran "casualidad" una joven quinceañera entraba a la biblioteca con un cuaderno de bocetos en su mano, ya se había aburrido de dibujar el paisaje así que tenía planeado tomar un libro de botánica para dibujar las flores; cuando por fin se decidió a tomar uno se llevo la decepción de que este se encontraba en una repisa muy alta para su estatura, empezó a subir en el estante pero su cuaderno de bocetos callo en el suelo causando tal estruendo sacando al príncipe de su concentración y asiendo que la princesa perdiera el equilibrio cayendo al suelo. El joven se dirigió a donde provenía tal sonido encontrando a su esposa en el suelo recogiendo los libros que habían caído con ella.

Se acerco y amablemente pregunto -¿te ayudo?

-no-no es ne-necesario, puedo hacerlo sola- dijo torpemente la chica, el príncipe no le hizo caso y empezó a recoger los libros encontrándose con el cuaderno de bocetos de su pequeña esposa

-tus dibujos son hermosos, pero no tienen comparación con tu belleza- dijo este con una mirada seductora y sensual haciendo a la chica sonrojar gravemente

Esta tomo su cuaderno temerosamente -gra-gracias su majestad, es muy amable- respondió escondiendo su rostro rojo

Este volvió a sonreír-¿Qué hacías que tiraste tantos libros?

-que-quería alcanzar un libro de botánica para dibujar flores, pero a pesar de todo no logre bajarlo- el príncipe se levanto y miro el estante, tomo un libro y selo entrego a la chica

-toma este, lo único que contiene son dibujos pero en verdad son muy hermosos

-gra-gracias

-dime… ¿has hablado con los empleados?

-ha bueno… he estado toda la mañana dibujando en mi habitación y-y- esta apenada no termino asiendo al príncipe sonreír nuevamente

-¿me permites verte dibujar?

.

.

.

La niña bajo la mirada apretando su cuaderno a su pecho -si usted lo desea, su majestad

Este la tomo de la barbilla levantando su rostro -dime Duncan, no es necesario que seas tan formal; me gustaría ser tu amigo mientras estemos "casados"- dijo asiendo énfasis en la última palabra asiendo a la niña sonreír, se sentaron en una mesa y comenzaron a buscar juntos la mejor imagen de todas; ya una vez escogida la princesa comenzó a prepararse, el príncipe noto que ella tenía entre todos sus lápices y pinceles un poco de carbón.

Curioso pregunto -¿y paraqué el carbón?

-le da efecto nebuloso- dicho esto en el transcurso del tiempo se mantuvieron en silencio, la joven pintaba sin detenerse mientras el joven la miraba a ella con una sonrisa; ni siquiera miraba el boceto, lo único que miraba era a la chica. Su tez morena, sus labios carnosos, su esculpida cintura y sus muy bien proporcionados pechos. Después de un rato…

-¡ya está!- dicho esto el joven salió de sus pensamientos y se sorprendió, en el cuaderno de bocetos estaba él en la posición en la que se encontraba anteriormente mirando a la princesa -¿Por se ve sorprendido su majestad?, usted estuvo aquí todo el tiempo y debió darse cuenta que lo dibujaba a usted

-lo-lo sé, pe-pero creí que dibujarías flores

-tuve ganas de experimentar; es la primera vez que dibujo a una persona- dijo la chica con una sonrisa traviesa asiendo al príncipe sonreír, pocos segundos después tomo la mano de la princesa dejándola desconcertada con la presencia de rubor en su rostro; lentamente tomo su barbilla y se acerco lentamente con los ojos semi-cerrados hasta plantarle un beso en su mejilla muy cerca de sus labios. Este beso duro barios segundos hasta que este lentamente se separo y dijo

-tengo que irme, te veré luego para merendar- la chica no respondió, este se levanto y camino a la salida donde se encontraba parada Heather esperándolo; el chico al pasar a un lado de ella sonrió maliciosamente mientras esta apretaba fuertemente su manga para luego ir tras él. Mientras la princesa se encontraba muy sonrojada y confundida…su cuerpo no le respondió en ese momento y no dejaba de temblar…

* * *

**POV DE DUNCAN**

Heather me había guiado al despacho del rey sin dirigirme la palabra en el camino, aun estaba molesta o más que antes; aunque yo en vez de estar de igual manera me encuentro sonriendo al verla de tal humor.

-¡NO ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO! - grito malhumorada al ver que no le prestaba atención, estaba explicándome como debía actuar en el evento de mi coronación; lentamente apoye mi cara en mi mejilla mientras me perdida de nuevo, disfrute en verdad besar a Courtney para molestar a Hea -¡¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!- grite enojado, ella había azotado contra el escritorio un enorme y grueso libro para hacerme reaccionar.

-¡ESTOY HABLANDO Y ME ESTAS IGNORANDO!- dijo ella entono severo pero luego me miro con cara picara -estás pensando en la princesa, ¿no es así _cariño_?

-no- resumí directamente al escuchar nuevamente esa enfermiza palabra

Lentamente se acerco quedando frente a mí…muy cerca, tomo mi mano y se la llevo a su mejilla -después de la escena que hicistes para molestarme, diría que todavía estas enamorado de mi

-sueñas despierta

-¿enserio ya me olvidaste?, incluso después de esa noche en la que- la interrumpí

-¡en esa noche en la que robaste mi castidad! ¿¡Puedes dejarme olvi…?- fui interrumpido al recibir un beso de ella en los labios, esta se aferraba a mi camisa y me revolvía el cabello; dude pero lentamente cerré los ojos y la atraje mas a mi tomándola de la cintura, nuestras lenguas se encontraban en una guerra exigente en la cual yo iba ganando; lentamente baje dándole besos y mordidas en el cuello haciéndola gemir, empecé a acariciar su espalda mientras volví a sus labios en un intenso y largo beso, duramos así un largo rato hasta que la respiración se agoto y necesitábamos un descanso.

Ella sonrió y muy cerca de mis labios dijo con la respiración agitada -sabia que… que no me habías olvidado…- al decir esto me dio un beso dejándome a mi desconcertado, salió de la habitación y en ese momento… en ese momento lo entendí… había caído nuevamente en su juego, y de una manera muy sencilla…

* * *

**Hola =D… corto otra vez ¡pero no tarde en actualizar! =D… CREO ¿? ¿? xD**

**Ya estoy escribiendo "Nuestra vida" y "Ya nadie puede lastimarte", denme ideas en sus reviews =D**

**Cap. dedicado a: MIREYA DXC, pankeckes, LadyGaGaSuperFan, Crazy-girl-DxC y Citlallitha. =D**

**Un beso chicos y grax a los demás por dejar reviews**

**Bye **


	7. Es muy triste estar solo

**POV DE DUNCAN**

-¿enserio ya me olvidaste?, incluso después de esa noche en la que- la interrumpí

-¡en esa noche en la que robaste mi castidad! ¿¡Puedes dejarme olvi…?- fui interrumpido al recibir un beso de ella en los labios, esta se aferraba a mi camisa y me revolvía el cabello; dude pero lentamente cerré los ojos y la atraje mas a mi tomándola de la cintura, nuestras lenguas se encontraban en una guerra exigente en la cual yo iba ganando; lentamente baje dándole besos y mordidas en el cuello haciéndola gemir, empecé a acariciar su espalda mientras volví a sus labios en un intenso y largo beso, duramos así un largo rato hasta que la respiración se agoto y necesitábamos un descanso.

Ella sonrió y muy cerca de mis labios dijo con la respiración agitada -sabia que… que no me habías olvidado…- al decir esto me dio un beso dejándome a mi desconcertado, salió de la habitación y en ese momento… en ese momento lo entendí… había caído nuevamente en su juego, y de una manera muy sencilla…

* * *

**ALCOBA DE LA PRINCESA**

**POV DE NADIE**

**FLASHBACK**

…-lo-lo sé, pe-pero creí que dibujarías flores

-tuve ganas de experimentar; es la primera vez que dibujo a una persona- dijo la chica con una sonrisa traviesa asiendo al príncipe sonreír, pocos segundos después tomo la mano de la princesa dejándola desconcertada con la presencia de rubor en su rostro; lentamente tomo su barbilla y se acerco lentamente con los ojos semi-cerrados hasta plantarle un beso en su mejilla muy cerca de sus labios. Este beso duro barios segundos hasta que este lentamente se separo y dijo

-tengo que irme, te veré luego para merendar- la chica no respondió, este se levanto y camino a la salida donde se encontraba parada Heather esperándolo; el chico al pasar a un lado de ella sonrió maliciosamente mientras esta apretaba fuertemente su manga para luego ir tras él. Mientras la princesa se encontraba muy sonrojada y confundida…su cuerpo no le respondió en ese momento y no dejaba de temblar…

**FIN FLASHBACK**

La quinceañera se encontraba muy confundida sin ser capaz de despejar ese recuerdo de su mente, su cuerpo temblaba y el rubor en su rostro no desaparecía, incluso se había vuelto algo torpe… se encontraba… asustada…

Lentamente saco de bajo de su almohada su regalo de bodas, un recuerdo de parte de su madre… su diario…

…esta se acerco a un escritorio, mojo una pluma con tinta negra y empezó a escribir…

_Querido diario:_

_Me encuentro muy… muy confundida… aun mas cuando nunca he tenido experiencia con los barones al ser sobreprotegida por mis padres por miedo a que perdiese mi castidad, confió plenamente en Duncan pero… pero tengo mucho miedo de lo que pudiese suceder, a no ser lo suficiente para él si es que llegara a suceder algo entre nosotros…_

… _debo admitir que mi esposo es muy apuesto al igual que caballeroso, y hasta ahora mi única compañía en el palacio ya que no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con alguno de los empleados que él me ha presentado, y en cuento a Heather… al principio fue muy cortes conmigo y me dio una grata bienvenida pero es muy notorio que por alguna razón no me quiere aquí…_

…_de ahora en adelante tendré que presentarme como Courtney Fiammatto de Candorebantoe Montesco… espero poder ser capaz de acostumbrarme…_

_Courtney Fiammatto Asto Capuleto._

La joven cerró el diario y volvió a guardarlo bajo su almohada, cerró las cortinas y volvió a colocarse su ropa para dormir; después de todo no había dormido bien a causa de el cuadro que anteriormente estaba colgado en la pared, está cansada cerró los ojos quedando instantáneamente dormida.

* * *

**POV DE DUNCAN**

Aun me encontraba en el despacho del rey, enfrente de un escritorio con mis manos cubriendo mi rostro -Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota- me repetía una y otra vez, en realidad era un idiota; ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan lujurioso y con la mujer que más odio?

…-príncipe… - lentamente abrió la puerta e hizo reverencia –vengo ha avisarle que ya puede dirigirse al comedor, la merienda está servida

-…gracias Bridgette…- dicho esto la chica rubia volvió a hacer reverencia para retirarse

-¡espera!- inmediatamente se detuvo y voltio a verme -¿le has avisado a mi-mi esposa?-

Esta negó con la cabeza- no, su majestad; estaba por ir a su alcoba- dicho esto me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí a la salida de la habitación

-puedes retirarte, yo le avisare- dicho esto termine de salir de la habitación para dirigirme a la alcoba de "mi mujer".

**POV DE NADIE**

Aunque el palacio fuera inmenso el recordaba perfectamente cuál era la habitación de esta, después de todo fue él quien escogió la habitación para ella; el camino fue algo largo y cuando finalmente llego entro sin ni siquiera tomarse la molestia de tocar la puerta, este simplemente sonrió al instante al ver a la chica profundamente dormida. Lentamente se acerco a la cama en donde ella reposaba y se sentó a su lado… simplemente la contemplo por varios segundos hasta que comenzó a retirar su cabello chocolatico del rostro…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-… ¿Cómo puedes ser tan hermosa y tan solo tener 15 años?…- murmuro el príncipe con dulzura en su voz

.

.

.

Este sonrió traviesamente -…vas a obligarme a convertirme en un pedófilo…- lentamente su sonrisa se borro…

.

.

.

Bajo la cabeza con frustración -…soy un hombre patético…- lentamente la subió nuevamente y tomo suavemente la mano de su novia para evitar despertarla -…lo siento, te he faltado el respeto dos veces y no te lo mereces; ayer en la noche… en nuestra noche de bodas la he pasado con otra mujer y en unos minutos atrás me he besado con ella por pura lujuria aun cuando te has visto forzada a casarte conmigo para ayudar a que mi pueblo salga de su pobreza…- se froto el rostro y murmuro para sí -…Heather tiene razón… no importa cuántos años tenga, no dejare de ser un niño…

Lentamente volvió a mirar a su esposa y algo llamo su atención… la cama era matrimonial y la chica solo dormía a un extremo de este, en el otro estaba… nadie…

-… ¿sabes?…cuando me dirigía hasta aquí, note por primera vez lo enorme y vacio que es este palacio… y pensé… "no quiero vivir aquí solo el resto de mi vida, despertando con alguien diferente cada mañana"… hoy me di cuenta de todo… no importa con cuantas, ni lo hermosas que sean las mujeres con las que este… no me sentiré feliz después, la chica se ira y posiblemente no la veré nuevamente, envejeceré con pervertidos recuerdos en una mecedora de madera, la barba crecida, mi vista casi perdida y en mi mano una botella de güisqui casi vacía… no… no quiero un futuro así, es muy triste estar solo… desde pequeño he estado solo… no quiero estarlo toda mi vida…

Miro los ojos cerrados de su novia, de tras de ellos había pura inocencia-… pero no tocare a una niña…-lentamente tomo su mano y le dio un ligero beso, para finalizar con susurro-…así que por favor… apresúrate en crecer…

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí acaba el cap… lo sé… corto y nada interesante **

**¡CHICOS(AS)!… necesito ¡ENSERIO! que me digan algo… **

…**ya que la verdad luego no quiero que se enojen, ni se queden con la cara de ¡¿que honda?…**

…**el finc ya esta rating M, y les diré que abra triqui triqui bam bam xD, así que díganme si desean que ponga la escena… ósea… quieren que la saltee y uno de los dos despierte ya de mañana y ve que esta X personaje junto a X, o decena que ponga simplemente un poco de ello o de plano lo quieren descriptivo xD **

**Necesito que me digan para poder continuar futuramente, dejen reviews =D**

**Cap. dedicado a:**

**LadyGaGaCherryBoom**

**Citlallitha**

**pankeckes**

**MIREYA DXC**

**Courtneywafflesdxc**

**Athaeris**

**Guaaadiiphh**

**Bye chicos y gracias a los demás por comentar =D**

**PD: como ya saben tardare en actualizar ya que quiero estar con mi familia ya que casi no tengo oportunidad para ello, dudo volver a actualizar hoy ya que son las 2:00 am y ya es el cumple de mi mami… ¡WOW!**

**Intentare seguir escribiendo ya que me falta un mes de vacaciones y no saldré de mi casa ¬¬, pero no actualizare por la misma razón de pasar tiempo con mi familia.**

**Espero que entiendan =D**

**Ahora si… Bye xD**


	8. El amor de una madre

**POV DE NADIE**

**FLASHBACK**

…_-… ¿Cómo puedes ser tan hermosa y tan solo tener 15 años?…_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**FLASHBACK**

…_-…vas a obligarme a convertirme en un pedófilo…_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**FLASHBACK**

…_-…soy un hombre patético…_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**FLASHBACK**

…_-Heather tiene razón… no importa cuántos años tenga, no dejare de ser un niño…_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**FLASHBACK**

…_-…vivir aquí solo el resto de mi vida, despertando con alguien diferente cada mañana… _

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**FLASHBACK**

…_-… no quiero un futuro así…_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**FLASHBACK**

…_-…es muy triste estar solo… desde pequeño he estado solo… no quiero estarlo toda mi vida…_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**FLASHBACK**

…_-… pero no tocare a una niña…_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**FLASHBACK**

…_-…así que por favor… apresúrate en crecer…_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

* * *

**EN EL COMEDOR**

…-… ¿No nos acompañara?...- pregunto la pelinegra para después tomar su tasa con un poco de té, el mirar verde azulado no respondió… estaba perdido en sus pensamientos…-… ¿la princesa no vendrá?...-… el silencio fue una respuesta para ella, esta sonrió traviesamente-…Duncan, no has comido nada…- esta se acerco a el príncipe quien salió de sus pensamientos instantáneamente al sentir que la chica lo tomaba de la barbilla como si fuese a besarlo, en su mano un tenedor el cual también se acercaba pero con mas cercanía…

Este se sonrojo -¿¡QUE ESTAS HA-?- no pudo terminar, Heather había logrado su cometido; lentamente retiro el tenedor de su boca y limpio sus labios manchados con sus dedos… -…Heather…- murmuro el príncipe, a decir verdad… no estaba molesto ante esto…

-…eres un niño…- murmuro Heather esperando ansiosa su reacción, pero este solo se limito a sonreír, rápidamente la tomo de la muñeca para tenerla más cerca de él y susurrar en su oído…

…-… ¿entonces… solo me tratas como un adulto por las noches?…- Heather rápidamente se sonrojo, apartándose rápida e instintivamente de él; este intento no reír -…ella tomo una siesta y decidí no despertarla, no la esperes y termina de almorzar…- sonrió-…gracias por la comida…- dicho esto se retiro dejando a la chica desconcertada…

…¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué no se había molestado, más aun cuando habían peleado fuertemente en la mañana? ¿Cómo no molestarse cuando intento dañar su fachada de hombría?...

.

.

.

…la chica seguía sonrojada con ambas manos en su pecho…

* * *

**POV DE DUNCAN**

**FLASHBACK**

**12 AÑOS ATRAS**

…_-¡escóndete!…Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete…_

_-Para, no pienses que hare algo tan estúpido; dile a Heather que juegue contigo _

_-ocho, nueve, di… di… _

_-¡diez, eres de la realeza no un vagabundo; ya deberías haberte aprendido los números!_

_-diez, once, doce…_

_-¡te dije que dejes esa tontería!- dicho esto destape rápidamente mis ojos y deje de ocultar mi rostro en el árbol, me di la vuelta y voltie a verle tímidamente_

_-…solo quiero jugar contigo… padre…_

_-¡he dicho que __NO__!, ¡tengo demasiado trabajo para estar desperdiciando el tiempo en juegos tontos!; ¡deja de perder el tiempo y estudia! ¡¿Quién crees que heredara mi reino? _

_-…pero yo no qui- me interrumpió _

_-¡DEJA DE PERDER EL TIEMPO Y ESTUDIA! ¡QUIERO QUE ESTUDIES!_

_Baje la mirada e hice reverencia, era una discusión que no podía ganarle -…perdón por interrumpir sus labores…alteza…- mi padre me ignoro… ni siquiera se molesto en voltear a verme, volví a mi postura normal y salí corriendo del jardín con mis ojos húmedos, con lagrimas en mis ojos mi vista se distorsiono haciéndome tropezar cayendo al suelo… me hice daño en la rodilla y esta comenzó a sangrar… pero… ¿A quién le interesaría?..._

… _a todos, pero no a "mi figura paterna"…_

…_siempre tiene labores, ¡siempre está de viaje en el extranjero! ¡se va dejando a mi madre esperándolo hasta su regreso sin remordimiento alguno!... siempre…¡siempre prefiere el trabajo que a su propia familia!… ¡es!… ¡ES UNA BASURA DE PADRE!..._

_-…Duncan…- murmuro la mujer que más quiero, rápidamente alce la mirada un poco sorprendido… no sabía que ella está aquí…_

_-…ma… madre…- murmure aun con la cara húmeda, ella sonrió y se incoo quedando de mi estatura; empezó a acariciar mi cabeza_

_-… ¿Qué pasa, cariño?...- _

_Negué con la cabeza -…nada, nada…_

_-eres un niño fuerte, solo por haberte raspado la rodilla no llorarías… ¿dime Duncan… que paso?...- lentamente alce la mirada y la vi… esta sonriendo... no entiendo… ¿Por qué no estás molesta?..._

…_Mamá… él se va mañana… y sé que lo esperaras, no importa lo que suceda… siempre lo esperas…_

… _Mamá… ¿Por qué eres tan masoquista?... _

_Me levante ignorando el dolor en mi rodilla -…Mamá… tengo hambre…_

_-¡pero…Duncan!- la jale del brazo _

_-…vamos…_

_-pero antes, tu heri- la interrumpí jalando su brazo nuevamente_

_-…vamos…- insistí asiendo que ella me mirara por un momento con confusión, luego sonrió y tomo mi mano llevándome al comedor; ye ahí mi madre se sentó a mi lado… la quiero mucho…_

_-Duncan…_

_-¿Qué pa-?- fui interrumpido, tenía un tenedor en mi boca; mi madre sonrió y lentamente lo retiro_

_Me miro dulcemente -¿te gusto el pastel de chocolate, quieres más?- yo seguía un poco atontado pero feliz, nadie en este palacio me trataba como ella…_

…_lentamente mi madre se acercó a mí con una sonrisa y empezó a limpiar mis labios manchados con sus dedos –…mi niño…- dicho esto me atrajo a su pecho rodeando mi espalda con sus brazos, ella era cálida y la única que me entendía…_

…_por favor… no me dejes solo…_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Era un poco gracioso, mi madre empacando a toda velocidad sin doblar su ropa, simplemente sacaba un bulto de ropa del armario y como entrara en la maleta metía más y más como si la maleta fuese un pozo sin fin -Madre… ¿Qué haces?- dije entre risas.

-tu padre…- dijo mientras intentaba cerrar la maleta

Me hundí en hombros -¿Qué ocurre con él?

Pregunte mientras ella se ponía un sombrero y salía rápidamente de la habitación para dirigirse al gran portón del palacio, conmigo detrás de ella -se ha demorado demasiado tiempo en su viaje a Lior…

-siempre lo hace, no deberías preocuparte

-pero él me…- me miro y al instante se detuvo, estoy seguro que mi rostro expresa enojo, me molesta que deje todo atrás para ir a verle

-Siempre esperas a su regreso… ¿pero por cuánto tiempo más?- murmure secamente lo suficientemente alto para que ella me escuchara

-el que sea necesario, cuando se ama no importa donde estés; siempre estas a su lado

-¿y porque vas a buscarlo?- instintivamente retrocedió… no esperaba esa pregunta, lentamente se acerco y me beso en la mejilla

-…a-adiós amor, despídeme de Courtney…

Está evadiendo el tema -…

-…cuídala bien

Fui directo -no debes irte

-…Duncan…

- todavía eres la reina, tu responsabilidad esta aquí

Ella sonrió - tu coronación ya está cerca, no me necesitas

-Mamá…- rápidamente se abalanzo hacia mí y me abrazo fuertemente

-se buen niño y deséame un buen viaje- dicho esto le correspondí el abrazo, no quería que se fuera… la quiero demasiado, por más que odio a mi padre él no era la razón… en Lior… están en media guerra…

Mi madre rompió el abrazo y atravesó las enormes puertas del portón, entro al carruaje y se marcho… mi vista ya no la divisaba…

…se había marchado…

* * *

**¡Hola chicos!**

**Ya lo sé, apesta Xd y esta corto pero tengan paciencia, no me ha dado muchas ganas de escribir últimamente ¬¬**

**Bueno cap. dedicado a:**

**crazy-yanu**

**LadyGaGaCherryBoom**

**pankeckes**

**MIREYA DXC**

**Courtneywafflesdxc**

**Athaeris**

**Guaaadiiphh**

**Los leo ¡dejen reviews con ideas =D!**

**Bye **


	9. Sin notarlo me conviertes en un pedófilo

**POV DE NADIE**

**ALCOBA DE COURTNEY **

Lenta y perezosamente la chica abrió su onixenicos ojos**, **froto sus ojos un momento y salió débilmente de la cama para proseguir a desvestirse. Ya hecho esto se dirigió al baño que se encontraba dentro de su habitación…

* * *

**POV DE DUNCAN**

**FLASHBACK**

_-se buen niño y deséame un buen viaje_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Después de despedirme de mi madre, me dirigí al jardín encontrándome con uno de mis sirvientes alimentando a los animales tal y como es su tarea. Me pare detrás de él mientras el alimentaba a un conejo con una zanahoria, y notablemente no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia.

-…Geoff…

-… ¿umg?...

-GEOFF

-¿UMG?

-¡GEOFF!

Se dio vuelta frenéticamente -¡QUE CARA…Y! ¡Su alteza! – Me sonrió -¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

Me cruce de brazos -¿no puedo visitar el jardín de mi propio palacio?

-¡NO!, di-digo, no es eso; si no que usted no acostumbra visitar el jardín más que para ejercitarse en las mañanas

-no importa, ¿Dónde están Dj y Trent?- este nervioso señalo con su dedo y yo seguí caminando…

…ya una vez de haber caminado un poco los encontré, al instante en que me vieron hicieron reverencia mientras yo mostraba mi mano en una forma de decir "no".

-Dj, como el veterinario quiero que me des el animal más tierno y saludable del jardín

Se inclino -Como usted ordene

-Trent, como el jardinero quiero que me des un ramo de rosas preciosas

-disculpe mi atrevimiento pero… ¿las necesita ahora mismo?

Alce la ceja -¿algún problema con eso?

-si arranco las flores en este momento y aun no las necesita estas se marchitaran

-el animal y las flores las necesitare mañana en la tarde, mañana temprano vendré para ello aquí mismo así que no se molesten en buscarme y manténganse en el jardín

-¿y porque necesita todo eso?- alce la ceja -¡di-dogo, co-como usted diga!- dijo graciosamente nervioso el moreno haciendo reverencia, de eso me retire hacia la cocina y fui directo así donde Justin, el Chef, se encontraba, me vio e hizo reverencia automáticamente al igual que todos los demás presentes… la verdad era un poco molesto…

-necesito que tengas listo para el día de mañana un banquete para dos personas, quiero que todo sea fresco junto con una botella de vino

-¿para usted, mi Lord?- me pregunto curioso, es inevitable, nunca hago este tipo de planes…

Concluí con una sonrisa –y la futura reina de Ametris- dicho esto me retire dejando a todos atónitos, lo seguro es que surgirá un rumor por un chistoso malentendido.

Me dirigí a la alcoba de mi esposa entrando sin tocar creyendo que esta seguía dormida pero para mi asombro la cama estaba completamente vacía…

…lentamente termine de entrar escuchando el sonido familiar al de una cascada en pleno fluir, lentamente me acerque más al sonido y note que el sonido provenía de la puerta del baño la cual estaba entreabierta, la abrió un poco más solo para notar que alguien se encontraba bañando; tratándose de Courtney.

* * *

**POV DE NADIE**

Sin notarlo el príncipe ya se encontraba pegado a la puerta durante ya largo rato -es un ángel caído- susurro para sí al ver a su esposa duchándose, admirando totalmente el cuerpo de esta sin piedad…

…su hermoso cabello castaño al contacto con el agua todo mojado, las gotas de agua bajando por su cara luego su cuello y después entre medio de esos pequeños pero muy bien formados pechos y para más tarde perderse por debajo del abdomen hasta llegar a su intimidad…

…el príncipe a punto de perder el control se contuvo y mejor prefirió seguir mirando hasta el momento en que vio que la joven salía de la ducha, este hecho alarmante para el provoca que saliera los más rápido posible de la habitación.

Courtney una vez de salir del baño se sentó sobre su cama con una toalla que le cubría hasta medio muslo, cuando estaba a punto de quitársela para cambiarse nuevamente una voz masculina la detuvo…

-Courtney ¿estás ahí?- pregunto el príncipe tocando la puerta -¿puedo pasar?...

-S-Si- respondió tímidamente, este obedeció y entro dispuesto a decirle el porqué de su intromisión pero inevitablemente su mirar se poso en ella…

-¿que…que quería majestad?-pregunto un poco incomoda la niña al sentir la intensa mirada del hombre sobre su cuerpo, provocando a la niña sonrojar y acelerar su corazón a mil por hora.

-¡Sí!... bueno… vine a… a invitarte a ir al campo mañana… conmigo, tal vez si llevas tu cuaderno de bocetos puedas dibujar los paisajes- dijo el príncipe nervioso pero con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a su novia, este noto que ella estaba dudando al acompañarlo así que sutilmente tomo su mano y poso un beso en ella- me complacería mucho tu compañía- la princesa mas sonrojada que antes asintió como respuesta.

-te has perdido el almuerzo, cámbiate y te esperare en el comedor para hacerte compañía…

-gra-gracias…-…respondió tímidamente, hecho esto el príncipe salió de su habitación algo atontado…

La princesa opto por cambiarse para luego salir de la habitación y dirigirse al lugar acordado, ya que ambos se encontraban en el comedor Duncan se encontraba completamente distraído al recordar lo ocurrido en la habitación Courtney, cuando la observo bañándose sin ninguna prenda… completamente desnuda, miro a la antes mencionada y sintió su mejilla arder, cruzo sus piernas al sentir un pervertido estimulo.

Courtney se encontraba igualmente distraída, pensando cuando el príncipe la vio con esa corta toalla ignorando completamente que este había conseguido ver más de lo permitido.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí acaba por ahora**

**¿Qué les pareció? xD**

**Feo, malísimo, exagerado, corto, ¡comenten! =D**

**¡Dejen reviews! **

**Dedicado a mis amix:**

**LadyGaGaSuperFan**

**pankeckes**

**MIREYA DXC**

**Courtneywafflesdxc**

**Athaeris**

**Guaaadiiphh**

**Citlallitha**

**Crazy-girl-DxC**

**MILIXDxCxG**

**crazy-yanu**

**Etc xD**

**Un beso**

**Bye**


	10. Mi niña

**POV DE NADIE**

Ya que ambos se encontraban en el comedor, Duncan se encontraba completamente distraído al recordar lo ocurrido en la habitación Courtney, cuando la observo bañándose sin ninguna prenda… completamente desnuda, miro a la antes mencionada y sintió su mejilla arder, cruzo sus piernas al sentir un pervertido estimulo.

Courtney se encontraba igualmente distraída, pensando cuando el príncipe la vio con esa corta toalla ignorando completamente que este había conseguido ver más de lo permitido. A pesar de que la conciencia del futuro rey de Ametris decía que estaba mal sentir algo por ella, no solo porque esta tuviese quince años sino cuando solo llevaban dos días de haber contraído nupcias, y aun siendo su matrimonio un acuerdo este no podía evitar posar su ardiente y seductora mirada en ella.

…-… ¿mi Lord?...- llamo tímida la niña atrayendo la atención del príncipe

-te he pedido que nada de formalismo, solo dime Duncan- dijo este regalándole como siempre su incondicional sonrisa

-…quisiera… quisiera saber la razón de nuestra futura visita al campo…- Este se limito a volver a sonreír asiendo que la quinceañera inflara sus mejillas en señal de berrinche -¿no me dirá nada?- lo cual pareció tierno para el príncipe…

-Es una sorpresa- Dicho esto le guiño el ojo asiendo sonrojar a su novia, aumentándolo aun más al tomar lenta y delicadamente su mano –Pero sé que te hará muy feliz

…Esta lentamente bajo su mirada asía sus unidas manos -… ¿Majestad?...

Este nuevamente sonrió y respondió pacientemente -por favor, no seas formal

…la chica bajo su mirada ocultando su rostro en su flequillo -… ¿Me… me permite hacerle una pregunta?...

-Por supuesto, mi niña

.

.

.

…-… no… no es nada…- …dicho esto soltó la mano de su esposo levantándose de su asiento para proseguir a hacer reverencia…- …Gracias por la comida y su compañía Majestad…- dicho esto se fue directo a su habitación nuevamente, casi corriendo dejando al príncipe en seco…

.

.

.

…-… ¿No va ir tras ella, Majestad?...- pregunto la chica levantando los platos sucios de la mesa

-…-…

-… claro, es joven pero tiene sentimientos y se siente sola, en este enorme palacio usted es su única familia… su esposo…

Este golpeo la mesa con su puño -¡pero es una niña!

-¿Acaso lo único que importa en esta vida es la edad, tanto como la belleza, el dinero y poder?

.

.

.

-… ¿Qué… que tratas de decirme?...

-¡Deje de actuar como un anciano y comience a pensar un poco en cómo ella se siente!

.

.

.

-…Gwen…

.

.

.

…-Lo lamento, fui demasiado entrometida majestad- dicho esto hizo reverencia

-…no importa, pu-puedes retirarte…- esta obedeció dejando al príncipe solo nuevamente…

* * *

**ALCOBA DE LA PRINCESA**

Esta entro rápidamente cerrando instantáneamente la puerta detrás de sí para luego apoyar su peso en ella mientras ponía el cerrojo, dejando libre grandes suspiros departe de ella. Una vez de estar mejor se paro rápidamente frente a un espejo mirando determinadamente su reflejo…

**Flashback**

…_-… ¿Me… me permite hacerle una pregunta?..._

_-Por supuesto, mi niña…_

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

**POV DE DUNCAN**

**Flashback**

…_-¡Deje de actuar como un anciano y comience a pensar un poco en cómo ella se siente!…_

**Fin Flashback**

**Flashback**

_"pureza" "inocencia" "castidad" "el es el único"_

…_-y ¿qué significan esas palabras en la pulsera?…_

…_-…en mi reino se respeta mucho la castidad en las jóvenes y a partir de nuestro quinceavo cumpleaños se nos da esta pulsera que nos recuerda que debemos permanecer vírgenes hasta las nupcias sino seremos desterradas para siempre del reino…_

**Fin Flashback**

…¡Solo es una más, solo es una más! ¡Solo la quieres en tu cama una noche!, ¡nada más! ¡No le destroces toda la vida por una noche de placer!…

**Flashback **

…_lentamente termino de entrar escuchando el sonido familiar al de una cascada en pleno fluir, lentamente se acerco más al sonido notando que el sonido provenía de la puerta del baño la cual estaba__ entreabierta, este la abrió un poco más solo para notar que alguien se encontraba bañando; tratándose de Courtney._

_Sin notarlo el príncipe ya se encontraba pegado a la puerta durante ya largo rato -es un ángel caído- susurro para sí al ver a su esposa duchándose, admirando totalmente el cuerpo de esta sin piedad…_

…_su hermoso cabello castaño al contacto con el agua todo mojado, las gotas de agua bajando por su cara luego su cuello y después entre medio de esos pequeños pero muy bien formados pechos y para más tarde perderse por debajo del abdomen hasta llegar a su intimidad…_

…_el príncipe a punto de perder el control se contuvo y mejor prefirió seguir mirando hasta el momento en que vio que la joven salía de la ducha…_

**Fin Flashback **

-¡Maldición!- grite golpeando la mesa con mi puño -¡Bridgette!- grite y esta apareció de inmediato haciendo reverencia con algo de miedo en su rostro

-¡su-su majestad!

-¿¡Mi esposa sigue en su habitación!

* * *

**ALCOBA DE LA PRINCESA**

**POV DE NADIE**

Una hermosa y joven doncella sin prendas que cubriesen su cuerpo bajo la mirada con decepción, sin duda tenía tan solo quince años…

-…una niña…- murmuro esta afligida

-¡Courtney!- escucho detrás de la puerta la cual recibía golpes- ¡Courtney, necesito hablar contigo! ¡Courtney!

* * *

**Hola chicos, aquí acaba y muchas gracias por sus reviewr ;D**

**Cap. dedicado a ****LadyGaGaSuperFan: amiga, quiero que sepas que yo también te aprecio mucho y te quiero ¡MUCHO! =D**

**Los quiero *ojos de perrito abandonado, con hambre y mojado*¡dejen reviews!**


	11. Lo que provocas en mi, al fin lo acepto

**POV DE DUNCAN**

...-¡Bridgette!- grite y esta apareció de inmediato haciendo reverencia con temor en su rostro

-¡su-su majestad!

-¿¡Mi esposa sigue en su habitación!

**ALCOBA DE LA PRINCESA**

**POV DE NADIE**

Una hermosa y joven doncella sin prendas que cubriesen su cuerpo bajo la mirada con decepción, sin duda alguna tenía tan solo quince años…

-…una niña…- murmuro esta afligida

-¡Courtney!- escucho detrás de la puerta la cual recibía golpes- ¡Courtney, necesito hablar contigo! ¡Courtney!

-¡¿Qué está haciendo?- pregunto está alarmada

-¡Necesito hablar contigo!- dijo este intentando entrar, la perilla no giraba

-¡No-No pude pasar, incluso si lo intentase he cerrado la puerta con el cerrojo!

-¡Derribare la puerta entonces, no será problema!

-¡NO HAGA ESO!

.

.

.

-… ¿Por qué razón?...

-…porque yo…- esta se ruborizo al ver su cuerpo desnudo ¡¿en qué pensaba cuando se desvistió?

.

.

.

-¿Estás bien?

.

.

.

-… ¡¿Qué?…

.

.

.

-…lucias triste en el almuerzo…

.

.

.

Esta aun ruborizada sonrió-… estoy bien, espere unos 10 segundos- ducho esto comenzó a vestirse nuevamente

-10… 9… 8…

-¡¿está contando? ¡Solo espéreme en la biblioteca, Majestad!

* * *

**POV DE BRIDGETTE**

…-¿Por qué tan feliz?- me pregunto la chica junta mí

La mire confundida -¿ha?

Esta me miro con una sonrisa traviesa -no dejas de sonreír

…_-… ¡Te esperare aquí!…_

_-¡Encuéntreme en la biblioteca, se lo suplico! ¡Es demasiado incomodo tenerlo afuera de mi habitación!..._

_-¡¿Qué haces que necesitas tiempo a solas?..._

Puse ambas manos en mi rostro -…hacen una tierna pareja, ¿no lo crees?...

-¿enserio?- dicho esto dirigió su mirada a la habitación de la princesa con el príncipe afuera de ella…

-la princesa es inocente al igual que encantadora, mientras que el príncipe es talentoso y varonil sin olvidar que es un completo caballero

Me dio un ligero codazo en el hombro -no estás enamorada de él, ¿cierto?

Negué con la cabeza -para nada, el tan solo considerarlo lo convierte en algo imposible… simplemente soy una estilista que no deja su uniforme de mucama para poder vivir

-Ellos son de clase alta de nacimiento, es inevitable

Mi sonrisa quiso disminuir pero lo evite -…si, pero no son personas malas…- voltie a verla-… por cierto Gwen…

-¿Ha?

La mire traviesamente -Escuche que Geoff te regalo una rosa esta mañana

Haciendo a esta sonrojarse -…¡ha… eso… no lo malinterpretes!...

Dicho esto admito que me ilusione -¡entonces significa…!- lo sé… soy demasiado infantil…

Ella me sonrió -… es todo tuyo…

Devolví la sonrisa pero luego me pare frente a ella un tanto molesta -¡Espera! ¿Qué quieres decir con "es todo tuyo"?

Esta alzo la ceja -… ¿que… es todo tuyo?…

-¡Lo dices como si estuviera muriendo por tener un romance con él!

-…y… ¿no es así?...

_-¡Date prisa!_

_-¡Solo saldré si se retira, Majestad!_

_._

_._

_._

… el príncipe dejo soltar un suspiro, se coloco al lado contrario en que la puerta se abre, hecho esto permaneció en silencio por un rato hasta que la princesa finalmente abrió la puerta, pero para su sorpresa el príncipe por la espalda la capturo al cargarla estilo novia…

-¡Ma-Majestad, ¿Qué está haciendo?

-¿Cuál es el problema?, eres mi esposa

* * *

**POV DE DUNCAN**

Esta sonrojada, debo admitir que es muy tierna…

Empezó a sacudirse intentando salir de mis brazos -¿¡A-Adonde me lleva, alteza!

-Mi habitación- Dicho esto se detuvo, sentí todas las miradas de mis sirvientes sobre mí al igual que la dulce e inocente mirada de mi novia…

-¿Po-Por qué no vamos a la biblioteca?

-incomodo

-¿el jardín?

-indignante

-¿el comedor?

-demasiada gente...

* * *

**POV DE GWEN**

-…Cielos, ahora comprendo la razón por la que el príncipe tiene reputación de mujeriego…- Bridgette rio ante mi comentario

* * *

**POV DE DUNCAN**

Entre a la habitación empujando la puerta de una patada con mi novia entre mis brazos, de igual forma la cerré colocando el cerrojo por seguridad y así evitar que alguien entrase en un momento inoportuno. Baje la mirada… imposible no detectar su nerviosismo con un suave tono rojizo en sus mejillas…

…poco segundos después esta apretó la tela de mi camisa con su puño-…M-Ma… Majes… Majestad… ¿Qué… que va a… a-a hacer?...

La ignore para caminar unos cuantos metros asía adelante, la recosté sobre la cama muy delicadamente como a una muñeca de porcelana, conmigo encima de ella sin dejar caer mi peso sobre ella, hecho esto le quede viendo, su mirada lo decía todo, estaba asustada… la tome de la barbilla, ella intento evitarlo pero fue inútil… -…¿Me tienes… miedo?...

…-…esto… ¡esto no-no estaba en el a-acuerdo del casamiento!

…-… ¿Tienes miedo?...

-¡No debe tocarme en contra de mi voluntad!

-¿Tienes miedo?

-¡No le temo!

…lentamente me acerque a su rostro como si fuese a besarla pero ese no era mi propósito…-… ¿sabes… sabes lo que "eso"… puede llegar a significar… para mí?…

Identifique el miedo que corrió por sus venas, temerosa toco mi mano la cual sostenía su barbilla…-…usted… usted no lo aria…- susurro con miedo en su voz…

Sonreí… aunque se que estoy siendo cruel, empecé a retirar su chocolatico cabello del rostro -… ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?...

-…porque… porque… usted… usted no… no me… ¡porque usted no me ama!…

**FLASHBACK**

…_Duncan ya afectado por el alcohol al ver a Heather sintió una necesidad de ella y esta se vio por lo mismo con la vieja excusa de que "querían recordar los viejos tiempos" y en un momento repentino Duncan la beso violentamente y al mismo tiempo adentrando su lengua pidiendo permiso, esta gustosa le dio acceso y ambas lenguas se encontraron empezando una competencia en la que Duncan era quien estaba ganando, Duncan condujo a Heather hacia su cama acariciando todo su cuerpo en el momento ambos cayeron en esta, Duncan encima de esta, eso era el preludio a una noche de pura lujuria pero no amor…_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-… ¿Qué te hace pensar que eso es un obstáculo?...

-… desde mi perspectiva… es un gran obstáculo…

Lentamente…-… ¿Qué sucede si desde mi perspectiva… no lo es?...- …me acerque más a sus labios…

-…usted… usted prometió no tocarme a menos que ese fuese mi deseó…

**FLASHBACK**

…_-¿pero acaso te he hecho algo?, dime -pregunto– ni siquiera veo el por qué de ello- finalizo_

_-lo siento, pero es que como sabe en la noche de luna de miel los recién casados acostumbran a…-pero antes de terminar esta se sonrojo terriblemente –usted sabe…_

_Duncan entendió y le dijo-escucha, tú sabes que no deseaba casarme contigo; ya te lo dije, y aunque hubiera querido no lo hubiera hecho a menos que tu hubieras querido ¿entiendes?... _

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-… Y usted prometió intentar ser mi amiga mientras estemos "casados"- sonreí – mentirosa…

-… ¡¿Qué?...

**FLASHBACK**

…_Este la tomo de la barbilla levantando su rostro -dime Duncan, no es necesario que seas tan formal; me gustaría ser tu amigo mientras estemos "casados"- dijo asiendo énfasis en la última palabra asiendo a la niña sonreír…_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

…-… los amigos se cuentan todo y usted me ha estado ocultando algo…

…-…no… no entiendo…

…-… ¿Por qué… porque lloraste?...

**FLASHBACK**

_Una hermosa y joven doncella sin prendas que cubriesen su cuerpo bajo la mirada con decepción, sin duda alguna tenía tan solo quince años…_

_-…una niña…- murmuro esta afligida _

**FIN FLASHBACK**

…esta libero su mandíbula apartando mi mano sobre ella y esquivándome su mirada -… ¡no he llorado!…

Volví a tomar su barbilla forzándola a verme a los ojos -tus parpados están rojos…

-¡no es verdad, no he llorado!

-¿no confías en mi?...

.

.

.

-¿Qué?

-¿acaso no me he ganado tu confianza?- pregunte indignado

…-… por supuesto que si…

…-…entonces dime abiertamente… ¿Qué te causo tanto dolor como para derramaras lagrimas?...

-¿¡Era necesario hacerme creer que abusaría de mi para solo preguntarme si he llorado!- pregunto está un tanto molesta, aunque de una forma un tanto divertida y adorable…

-… dime, mi niña…- mi novia abrió sus anixenicos ojos como platos-… ¿Por qué has llorado?... no quiero verte triste…

Esta me tomo de la cadera atrayéndome asía ella, no pude controlar mi peso y caí sobre mi esposa pero al parecer a ella no le importaba, ya que seguía abrazándome fuertemente como a un peluche -¡Prometo decirle todo a partir de ahora! ¡Solo olvide esto, por favor Majestad! ¡Es demasiado vergonzoso!- rogo la pequeña, sentía mi camisa empapada… estaba llorando…

…-…Courtney…

-¡Por favor!- dicho esto rompí el abrazo y vi su rostro bañado en lagrimas, esas lagrimas son a casusa mía… me he sobrepasado…

…-… Courtney yo…-… no sé qué decirle, es tan pequeña y… no… no soy capaz de evitarlo… -… solo… quiero… yo solo…-… diablos, estoy balbuceando…

.

.

.

Temerosamente tome su rostro…-… ¿Majest-?…-… no puedo evitarlo… se que de alguna manera esto está mal pero la vida está llena de riesgos al igual que de sacrificios y a menos de que te arriesgues un poco no veras el resultado…

… una vez cumplido mi egoísta propósito separe mis labios al de la chica… -…lo siento, no volverá a suceder…-…dicho esto me levante con el propósito de irme sin el valor de verle a la cara, pero algo me lo impido…

…baje la mirada y vi a mi novia sosteniendo mi mano con el mismo sonrojo de siempre sobre sus mejillas…

…-… ¿podrías… besarme otra vez?...

* * *

**¡Hola, dejen reviewr!**

**Bueno, para mis amigas del chat nos vemos el lunes porque saldré fuera de la ciudad y no podre llevar mi lap y aparte donde voy no hay señal para celular **

**BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**UN BESO**

**BYE**


End file.
